No Tittle
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi saat hari pernikahan Lee Sungmin. Hanya pemikiran tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin :D . KyuMin / BL /
1. Chapter 1

**No Tittle **

*****

*****

***  
*****  
****Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other cast****  
***

*

**Warning : Don't plagiat and Typo (s)**

*****

*****  
**happy reading **

12 Des 2014

Malam ini cuaca dikota seoul sangat bagus dan indah. Ditemani dengan banyaknya bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam yang indah ini. Disebuah balkon apartement, terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang menikmati angin malam kota seoul ini. Sebut saja dia kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun member boyband terkenal diseluruh dunia Super Junior.

"Hah~ sangat menyejukkan" gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali membuka matanya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Puk

"Disini kau rupanya." ucap seseorang yang menepuk bahu kyuhyun.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"kau taukan, besok hari apa?" ucap namja yang dipanggilnya hyung. Baiklah saya akan kenalkan dia, dia itu Park jung soo atau leeteuk leader Group SuJu.

"aku tau." ucap kyuhyun dengan santai tanpa ada beban. Tapi, leeteuk tau. Dia tau kyuhyun pasti sangat sedih saat tau besok adalah hari dimana orang yang dicintainya akan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"apa kau akan datang?" tanya leeteuk -lagi.

"aku tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab kyuhyun.

"tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika kau pergi ke acara itu hanya untuk membuat hatimu sakit, aku sarankan jangan." ucap leeteuk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"akukan tidak bilang aku akan pergi." jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum -tersenyum miris lebih tepatnya.

"kyu~"

"hhmm..." kyuhyun hanya berdehem sebagai sahutannya.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kejar dia. Jangan kau lepaskan, Itu sama saja kau membunuh dirimu sendiri" ucap sang leader suju itu.

"..."

"aku tau kau belum bisa melepaskannya. Atau, kau tak akan bisa melepasnya?" pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan leeteuk berikan kepada kyuhyun.

"aku tidak tau" hanya itu yang dapat kyuhyun jawab.

"Baiklah, jika kau menghadiri acara itu hanya untuk membuatmu sakit, sebaiknya jangan." ucap leeteuk sambil berbalik. Tapi belum selangkah, leeteuk kembali menhadap kearah kyuhyun.

"dan Ingat kata-kataku." ucap leeteuk tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar KyuMin - atau mungkin kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memikirkan perkataan leeteuk.

"hah~ memikirkan ucapan leeteuk hyung membuatku lapar." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan yang mungkin makan malam sudah siap dan para hyungdeulnya sudah berkumpul.

_**  
Di lain tempat.**_

Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah berdiri didepan balkon kamarnya. Sebut saja sungmin, Lee Sungmin salah satu member Super Junior. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sejuknya udara malam hari yang menerpa kulit wajah manisnya. 

Tes... 

Air matanya tiba-tiba terjatuh membasahi pipinya yang chubby.

Tes...

Tes... 

Tes...

Semakin banyak airmata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. 

Tok~ tok~ 

"Sungmin-ah, bolehkah eomma masuk?" terdengar suara dari luar kamarnya, segera saja sungmin menghapus airmatanya.

"Ne eomma." ucap sungmin mempersilahkan eommanya masuk.

"Apa tidak dingin, hm? " ny. Lee berdiri disamping sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Aniya." sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Eomma~"

"hm.."

"tidak ada."

Kini kesunyian menyelimuti sungmin dan eommanya

"aku tau kau tidak bisa melakukan ini sungmin-ah." ucap pada sungmin.

"Aku bisa" jawan sungmin tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Jangan berbohong."

"aku hanya ingin membuat eomma dan appa bahagia." ucap sungmin masih dengan posisinya.

"Hanya demi kami kau mau mengorbankan perasaanmu?" ujar melihat ke arah sungmin. Sungmin sudah mengubah posisinya seperti semula.

"itu sama saja menyakitkanmu minni-ah" eomma sungmin menatap iba kearah sang anak.

"aku yakin, dia bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku." ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum pada eommanya.

"Minni-ah..."

"apa aku bisa membatalkannya? Walaupun aku sudah berkata jujur?" ujar sungmin menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Minnia-ah..."

"sudah lah eomma sebaiknya kita turun, pasti appa dan Sungjin sudah menunggu kita." sungmin tersenyum manis kearah eommanya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan eommanya sendiri.

'aku tau kau tidak bisa melepasnya sungmin-ah. Dan eomma hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagia'an' . Ny. Lee melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar anaknya menyusul sungmin yang terlebih dulu keluar.

13 Des 2014

"Kyuhyun-ah, Ireona!" suara tenor menghiasi pagi yang indah ini.

"Yakkk! Wookie! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menutup seluruh seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ia pakai. Sedangkan pemilik suara tenor -Ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal pada magnae suju satu ini.

"Ireona... Ireona... Ireona! "ryeowook memukul tubuh kyuhyun dengan bantal guling yang ada didekatnya. Tapi orang yang dipukulnya tidak bergeming.

"Terserah kau saja." namja imut itu pergi keluar kamar kyuhyun dengan tampang kesal.

"Kyuhyun-ah" kini suara yang lembut menyapa pendengaran kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. "

"kau tidak pergi kan?"

"hhm..."

"baguslah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit jika menghadiri acara itu. Aku titip dorm padamu. Dan semoga kau memikirkan perkataanku." menyembulkan kepalanya saat keheningan yang tercipta menandakan bahwa hyung telah keluar dari kamarnya. 'Hah~' kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang menatap langit kamarnya. Dan melirik kearah samping menatap single bed yang terletak disamping ranjangnya sambil tersenyum getir. 

Suasana ramai menghiasi gereja yang cukup besar dekat kota seoul. Terlihat namja manis tengah berdiri didepan altar menunggu seseorang yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya, ia terlihat TIDAK bahagia. Hanya kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata indahnya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yeoja memakai pakaian gaun pengngantin berjalan kearah. Yeoja itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Kim SaEun nama yeoja tersebut.  
Kini, keduanya sudah berada didepan pendeta yang akan menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan janji suci. Senyum manis –seringai lebih tepatnya menghiasi wajah sang yeoja. Tapi tidak dengan sungmin yang memasang wajah datar.

'Tuhan semoga ini hanya mimpi. Dan saat aku membuka mataku esok pagi, ini tidak akan terjadi' doa sungmin dalam hati. Tapi, saat ia membuka matanya ia masih berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"baiklah, sebelum acara dimulai, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya sang pendeta. Hening.

"sekali lagi. Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" hanya kesunyian menghiasi gedung yang megah ini.

"Baiklah, akan kita mulai acaranya." Namun saat acara akan dimulai, sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi membuat para undangan terkejut.

Bruk!. 

"AKU KEBERATAN!"

*****

*****

*****

**TBC **

_**Haha:D saya datang membawakan ff baru. Yaitu ff kyumin couple favorit saya sesudah yewook :D . terbuatnya ff ini saat saya mendengar berita bahwa sungmin yang akan segera menikah dengan 'orang itu' yang membuat kyuhyun sakit hati :'( . saya gak tau ini ff bagus apa gk, saya akan melihat dari penilaian kalian readers ^^ . tolong berikan saran dan kritikannya dalam review, tapi dengan kata yang sopan ya ^^ . gomawo sudah baca ^^ ditunggu reviewnya guys.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Tittle**

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

**Lee Sungmin **

**Other cast**  
.

.

.

.

**Warning : Dont' plagiat and Typo (s)**  
**.**

**.**

**. **

**Happy reading**  
.

.

.

**Flashback  
**  
Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepala keluar guna melihat apakah hyungnya sudah pergi dari dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun membalikan posisinya menjadi terlentang menghadap langi-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya karena memikirkan perkataan sang leader tadi malam.

'apakah aku harus datang? Dan memberikan selamat kepadanya?' gumam kyuhyun.

"aku lapar. Sebaiknya aku keluar dan membuat sarapan." kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. 

**-KyuMin-**

Kyuhyun duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil makan sarapan pagi dan menonton televisi. Sesekali ia tersenyum miris melihat apa yang ditontonnya kini.

**'Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah sekaligus bahagia bagi lee sungmin, salah satu member super junior yang akan sebentar lagi mengikat janji suci bersama wanita pilihannya yaitu artis drama musikal Kim Saeun yang pernah menjadi lawan mainnya di drama Musikal... '  
**  
Berita yang tersajikan ditelevisi adalah berita tentang pernikahannya Lee Sungmin. Semua chanel televisi berisikan berita tentang pernikahan rommatenya di SuJu. Kyuhyun juga masih memikirkan perkataan Leeteuk padanya.

'Hah~ aku harus pergi.' kyuhyun segera mematikan benda persegi tersebut dan ia memasuki kamarnya guna membersihkan diri dan mengubah penampilannya.

**-KyuMin-**

Terlihat sangat ramai sekali disekitar gereja dekat kota seoul ini. Terlihat banyak sekali wartawan maupun ELF atau Pumpkins -sebutan fans SuJu dan Sungmin berkumpul di depan halaman gereja besar tersebut.

jepret *anggap suara kamera

jepret

Semua terlihat heboh saat melihat mobil hitam berhenti didepan pintu utama gereja tersebut. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihat 4 namja tampan menggunakan tuxedo hitam ia adalah Leeteuk, donghae, eunhyuk, dan kangin. Dibelakang mobil hitam tersebut, terdapat pula mobil berwarna Biru yang dinaiki oleh 2 namja tampan dan 1 namja manis dan 1 namja eerr... Cantik. ia adalah Siwon, Yesung, Heechul dan ryeowook. Yesung sengaja meminta izin kepada atasannya di camp militer untuk menghadiri hari pernikahan dongsaengnnya. Dan di belakang juga terlihat mobil berwarna silver yang di naiki oleh Zhoumi, Henry dan Shindong -alasannya sama seperti yesung. Mereka berjalan memasuki gereja sambil tersenyum kepada fans mereka. Tidak hanya member Super Junior saja, tetapi juga artis dan sahabat sungmin lainnya. 

-**KyuMin- **

**ruangan lain.  
**  
Terlihat seorang namja tengah berdiri didepan cermin dengan tatapan kosong. Dan terlihat di pelupuk matanya sudah ada air mata yang siap jatuh saat ia mengedipkan matanya.

"Minnie-ah, acara akan dimulai. Jangan nampakkan wajah sedihmu." seorang yeoja paruh baya masuk keruangan sungmin menghampiri sang anak dan memeluk sungmin.

"sudah, jangan menangis. Jangan membuat orang-orang mengkhawatirkan mu. Cah~ ayo keluar acara akan dimulai." eomma sungmin menghapuskan liquid bening yang mengalir di pipi chubby sungmin dan berjalan keluar menuju tempat ia akan mengikat janji dengan yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya.

**Flashback off **

Kini, sungmin dan saeun sudah tiba di depan pendeta yang akan mengikat mereka dalam pernikahan.

"apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?". Hening.

"sekali lagi, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

"baiklah. jika tidak ada, kita akan memulai acara ini." 

Bruk~ 

"AKU KEBERATAN!"

Suara pintu dibuka dengan keras, membuat semua para undangan mengalihkan pandangan mereka,

"Kyu~"

"Kyuhyun?"

semua terkejut termasuk member SuJu -kecuali Leeteuk melihat cho kyuhyun sebagai tersangka yang mendobrak pinti itu dengan keras.

"aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah mereka berdua -lebih tepatnya kearah sungmin.

"kyu~ "

"Aku datang untuk menjeputmu, hyung" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum pada sungmin sambil memegang tangannya.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa." ucap sungmin sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"hyung~" lirih kyuhyun. "bisakah kita mulai acaranya?" semua terkejut termasuk kyuhyun dan member SJ saat mendengar perkataan sungmin. Sedangkan saeun tersenyum puas.

"hyung~"

"mianhae, aku tidak bisa" ucap sungmin sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" kyuhyun segera menarik perlengan tangan sungmin dan...

Chu~

Semuanya kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh magnae suju ini. tak terkecuali member Super Junior, keluar sungmin, Kim saeun dan tentu saja Sungmin.

"Wow... Kyuhyun daebak!" ucap eunhyuk sambil menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"aku rasa dia akan menjadi tambah terkenal dengan kejadian ini." kini sang lead vocal bersuara –Kim jong woon atau yesung.

"Yakk! Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar dan menolongku?" semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara. Semua para undangan atau lebih tepatnya member super junior mengkerutkan kening mereka saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menahan wartawan yang sangat heboh saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

"dia siapa?" tanya sang ternal magnae ntah pada siapa.

"hyung, sekarang kau menjadi tawananku." Ucap kyuhyun menyeringai dan menarik tangan sungmin meninggalkan saeun yang terlihat marah dan para undangan dengan tatapan bingung.

Clik

Clik

Clik

'kyuhyun-sshi, apa yang terjadi?'

'kyuhyun-ssi bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?'

'apakah kalian berdua punya hubungan spesial?'

Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh wartawan kepada kyuhyun yang masih menari tangan sungmin menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir dihalaman gereja tersebut.

"masuklah hyung" sungmin segera masuk kedalam mobil kyuhyun saat pemuda tampan itu membukanya untuk sungmin.

"yaakk! Kau cepatlah." Teriak kyuhyun pada yeoja yang tengah berusaha melewati para wartawan yang sangat banyak tersebut. Setelah yeoja itu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu, langsung saja kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gereja terbut.

**-KyuMin-**

**Di Gereja... **

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menahan amarahnya terlihat dari wajah yeoja itu memerah. Eomma sungmin tampak tersenyum samar 'aku tau pasti ia akan datang'. Begitupun dengan sungjin dan appa sungmin hanya menatap datar kearah depan. Ohya, kita melupakan kelompok orang yang masih dengan tampang pabbonya.

"kenapa kita masih berdiam disini? bukankah kita harus mengikuti mereka?" ucap seorang namja tanpan yang terkenal dengan sikap chiildish-donghae menyadarkan mereka semuanya.

"kajja." Semua berlari mengikuti sang leader keluar tanpa mempedulikan wartawan diluar.

**-KyuMin-**

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta didalam mobil hitam ini.

"ekhem, bagaimana selanjutnya?" seorang yeoja membukaa suara untuk mencairkan suasana yang sunyi tersbut.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya sungmin pada yeoja tersebut. Ya sungmin melupakan keberadaan yeoja tersebut karena melamun.

"ekh.. emmm..."

"aku yang akan menjelaskannya nanti." Ujar kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya –fokus kedepan.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya sungmin lirih

"karna aku mencintaimu" balas kyuhyun masih fokus kearah depan.

"ini sama saja kau menjatuhkan karirmu kyu~" ucap sungmin dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Ckiitt...

Duagh

"aduh.."

"apa kau ingin menikah dengan yeoja itu? kau ingin bersama yeoja yang sama sekali tidak kau cintaimu hyung?" kyuhyun tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya yang menyebabkan yeoja yang duduk dibelakang mengadu sakit karna kepalanya mencium (?) kaca belakang mobil.

"..."

"JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak kyuhyun pada sungmin. Sungmin tambah menundukkan kepalanya karena mendengar suara teriakan kyuhyun. Mati-matian ia menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh kyuhyun. Tapi itu sia-sia suara isakannya masih terdengar oleh kyuhyun.

"Hah~ maafkan aku hyung." Segera saja kyuhyun memeluk sungmin sambil mengusap rambut halus sungmin.

"Mianhae bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu hyung." Kyuhyun terus saja membelai rambut halus sungmin agar pemuda manis tersebut tenang.

"ekhem.. mian, bukan maksudku untuk menganggu acara kalian. Tapi, bisakah kita lanjutkan perjalanannya?" kyuhyun mendelik kearah asal suara karna mengganggu moment mentingnya dengan kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Hyung tidak melihat mobil yang berada di belakang dari tadi sudah marah-marah gara-gara kau menghentikan mobilmu ditengah jalan." Ucap yeoja itu dengan sambilmengarahkan dagunya kaca belakang. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh yeoja tersbut. Dibelakang mobil mereka sudah banyak mobil yang berhenti karena mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh kyuhyun berhenti di tengah jalan.

"aish.. mengganggu saja." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju dorm super junior.

"mianhae, kau siapa? Dari tadi kau tidak memperkenalkan namamu?." Ucap sungmin pada yeoja yang duduk dibelakang.

"Ah mianhae aku sampai lupa. Anyyeong haseyo Sung HaGun Imnida." Ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yeojakan? Kenapa kau memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Hyung' bukannya 'Oppa'?" tanya sungmin kembali.

"ah.. itu... aku tidak biasa memanggil oppa. Karna itu sangat menggelikan. Tapi itu menurut ku hehe..." yeoja itu hanya nyengir tak jelas. sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat yeoja tersebut.

"dia itu aneh hyung. Jangan bicara kepadanya." Kini kyuhyun yang bersuara.

"ternyata kau memang evil." Geram Hagun pada kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?" kembali sungmin bertanya.

"hyung tanya saja pada dia." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah kyuhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya di dorm." Setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang tercipta di mobil itu.

**-KyuMin-**

**At Dorm **

Kini kyuhyun, sungmin dan Sung Hagun telah tiba di dorm super junior.

"Ah dimana koperku?" tanya yeoja tersebut saat tidak melihat kopernya di depan pintu dorm super junior.

"mungkin ada bawah, tempat kantor keamanan." Ucap kyuhyun santai

"aish.. aku kebawah dulu hyung." Yeoja itu segera berlari menuju lift untuk sampai ke lantai bawah.

"dia sangat menyenangkan." Ucap sungmin sambil terssenyum kecil.

"apanya yang menyenangkan? Dia itu sangat aneh sama seperti yesung hyung." Jawab kyuhyun santai sambil memencet pass apartement super junior.

Cleck

Setelah berbunyi-bahwa kunci telah dibuka, kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan menarik lembut tangan sungmin memasuki ruanagn tersebut.

"Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu Cho kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Mianhae untuk chapter sebelumnya karna kurang memuaskan :D . dan jangan lupa reviewnya readers ^^V Gomawo.**


End file.
